fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lepra
Lepra is a Corrupted Human and Dark Mage, practicing as an active member of Abyss Fang. She is well known in illegal circuits for her abilities as an assassin, and for her distinct use of Hair Magic, particularly in her manipulation of static electricity for a signature ability known as Fuchsia Hair. For this ability and her predatory mindset as an assassin, she is known as the The Leopard's Lightning (雷ヒョウ, Kaminari Hyou), and has been integral in the deaths of a variety of government officials. Born in Murder, Minstrel, her town was terrorized when she was just a baby by an Etherious, resulting in the deaths of most of her family. Before her parents were killed by the Etherious, they managed to wound it, causing the blood of their child and the demon to mix. This, of course, was the instance that resulted in her transformation into a Corrupted Human, but it didn't change her physicality at all, however it effected not only her emotions but also her mannerisms. This caused a shift in her sense of morality, and throughout her life she has been very much a troublemaker. This twisted sense of right and wrong led to a life of crime from early on, starting with petty theft as a young child, before escalating to the hunting and killing of small animals. Eventually, once entering her late teens, she ended up killing a group of girls that bullied her, and would really become the beginnings of her career as an assassin. As a murderer, she immediately had to make a break for any Dark Guild that would take her, as a way for avoiding arrest. The guild that took her on was none other than Abyss Fang. Although she has no particular interest in the war with Dragon Gunfire, as a member of the guild she still is actively participating, without any regard for friend or foe alike. Appearance Objectively, Lepra has a beautiful yet haunting appearance. Her face is constructed in a way similar to that of antique porcelain dolls, with giant, glowing green eyes, soft and delicate lips, a gentle sloping nose, and high, full cheekbones. In contrast with her small and delicate face, Lepra has always had long, thick hair, magenta and baby pink throughout, often styled in the thick ringlets one would imagine those dolls she's akin with to have. Her body itself is even similar to that of a life-sized doll, with long, willowy limbs, thin in stature, with a hard, cold coating of skin. Though she stands at 5'4", with the help of high heels she makes herself seem much more proportionate, standing between 5'7" and 5'9". As she stands above average, she likes to loom over shorter people, to intimidate them and make herself feel better than them. Despite not truly having a care of how she looks, she still takes extra care in making sure she appears presentable. The way she describes the way she looks is "cute", and "adorable", and says that she believes she has an aesthetic that any one could find attractive. She carries this aesthetic in the way she holds herself, to the way she styles herself, to the way she speaks. Many of the clothes she wears are pink in color, and feature textures like wools and furs, with fun and fresh patterns, mostly in a leopard print. Personality and Traits Relationships History Demon Blood The Hearts of Innocents Major Battles and Events Magic Fuchsia Hair A subspecies of Hair Magic that focuses on the use and amplification of static electricity to generate fuchsia-colored lightning. Her body naturally picks up a lot of static electricity, but she found when pairing it with fabrics that generate a lot of static, like furs and wools, that the static that came off of her body was naturally enhanced quite a bit. The idea to conduct this electricity through her hair came to her in a dream, and once paired with her Hair Magic proved for quite devastating results. Her control over her hair is that of an expert in the magic, being able to mold unconventional shapes, animals, and styles with ease. With an electric charge, many say that her use of Hair Magic is almost similar to that of Lightning Magic or Lightning-Make, with a more solid base underneath. As such, she can deal devastating shocks to her opponents, almost at will, holding them in a paralyzing bind, incapacitating them with ease. * Fuchsia Corkscrew: Abilities Equipment Trivia * Lepra's appearance is based on Clover Field from the Zero Escape franchise. Category:Dark Mage Category:Female Category:Hair Magic User Category:Abyss Fang Member Category:Corrupt Human